Nick & Alex Adventures: Tales Of Symphonia Edition
by The-Metal
Summary: When Nick and Alex, two bumbling gamers from Earth, step into the world of Sylvarant, there can only be trouble when they discover a conspiracy that will change the way that the world thinks about Life itself... Implied OC x Raine
1. Heroes From Another World

**Nick & Alex Adventures: Tales Of Symphonia Version**

"_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of_

_mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was_

_sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess_

_disappeared unto the heavens."_

"_The goddess left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should_

_sleep, the world shall be destroyed.'"_

"_The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up_

_unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the_

_world…"_

"_And now, two heroes from a separate dimension shall raise the curtains of space and time, and change the way we think about destiny as we know it forever. They are Nick Ecquin and Alex Noble"_

"_This is their story…."_

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!" The school teacher yelled from the other side of the class. She picked up an eraser and threw it as hard and fast as she could at the brown haired student. It flew into his face with a 'pow' and knocked him off of his feet, the water he was carrying splashing down on him. "How was that?" the teacher asked out of breath."...You threw the eraser at ninety miles an hour, Miss Raine." A student said, after he was finished calculating. "Ooh, high score! Well done, Edgar." Raine said as she scrawled down the number on the top right hand corner of the chalk board.

"Ugh…" Nick said as he got up. "Oh man. Another… 'in depth' game play, I see. Oh man, I gotta find Alex…" he muttered under his breath as he looked at his red attire." "Lloyd, how can you possibly sleep standing?" "Madame… Raine, is it? I'm sorry, I…" "Nevermind." Raine said with a light chuckle.

"So, Lloyd, do enlighten us about the Journey Of Regeneration…" "I-Er, that is, I…" Nick stammered. "_Shit, where is Alex, I could really use his help right about now!_" Light flashed and then was gone. "The oracle!" Raine said. "Come on, Colette, we have to go to the temple!" "_Fuck _no! There's probably some dangerous shit going on up there!" the blonde haired girl said loudly to her teacher. "_…Well, I found him._" Nick thought. "Alex, Izzat you?" "Nick? Oh man, thank_ fuck_ dude." "Come on, Colette!" Raine dragged Alex by his foot. "Gack! Nick, help meh!" Alex squeaked. "Al-ex!" Nick said as he ran out. "Lloyd? Lloyd, what's gotten into you?" a youth with unkempt white hair spoke up.

"Who are you?" "Whoa. That eraser must have hit you pretty hard in the head, Lloyd. Genis Sage, remember?" Genis told him. "…Genis?" Nick said, squinting. "Yes, like Genius." "Or Pe-" "Just stop." Genis said, looking pissed off. Nick simply laughed at him. "Good lord, I'm turning into _Alex_!" Nick said, scared. "Alex?" Genis asked, looking confused.

"Look, Genis, I can't explain right now, but that crazy white haired bitch doth kidnapped my best friend Alex, and I need to get him back!" Nick said, freaking out. "…First off, that 'crazy white haired bitch' is my _older sister_. Secondly, Colette is a girl, and she is not named Alex." "Ugh, I can explain. Look, we just have to hurry to the temple. Can you show me the way?" "Only if you promise to enlighten me on what the hell is going on." Genis said firmly. "Deal."

They walked out of Iselia. "Alright Genis, this may be a lot to take in at once, but this guy Lloyd? I'm not him." "I… see." Genis said looking skeptical. "I'm actually a guy named Nick from another dimension, I suppose. Alex is my best friend. It would seem during transfer, I became Lloyd, and it only took Raine slamming that eraser in my face for me to know it." "Hm. So, when did Alex take over Colette, assuming I believe this theory." Genis drawled. "I'm not sure, when did she start acting different?" "This morning during attendance she called me a 'silver haired smeagol'." "Yap. That's him." "What a _dick_." Genis said angrily. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. I know he's your best friend." He said, quickly catching himself.

"It's alright. You're not saying anything we're all not thinking. Besides, I called your sister a crazy white haired bitch, so I guess that makes us even." Nick said. "What's his story, anyway?" "Alex? He's, like I said, my best friend. He enjoys taking things to the next level. He's very eccentric, and sometimes does inexcusable things to level out circumstance." "And, you're still friends with him?" Genis asked, a little surprised. "Yeah. Sure, he's a pervert, but he's an all around misunderstood guy, and he always tries his best." "…Hm." "So, there's Alex for you, let's hear about Raine."

"Raines my older sister. She's twenty three, and a teacher." "Just twenty three? Dayum." Nick said, raising an eyebrow. "Alex seemed to think the same way…" Genis said, with a small bit of remaining anger in his voice. "Oh?" Nick asked. "Yeah. He kept making passes at her during the lesson." "Ha! Haha! Yeah, that's _definitely _Alex for you." Nick said, laughing.

"I'm not sure if I like the guy, but since I can't verify your claim, I'm not sure I can say anything about him yet…" Genis said. "So, what do you think, then? Don't hold anything back!" Nick said to Genis. "…I'm not sure I believe you, truth be told. You seem a lot like Lloyd, not Nick… And Colettes changes, though rapid, might indicate that it's merely a monthly change…" "What do you mean a monthly- Oh…" Nick said. "Yeah. Anyway, there's the temple. They couldn't have gone far." Genis said as he and Nick ran up the stairs.


	2. Reuniting With Alex

"Alex?" Nick yelled as he ran. "Dude, hurry, we have a fight on our hands!" Alex yelled at them from the top of the staircase. Nick ran up the staircase, Genis following behind him. They reached the top, and all hell was breaking loose. The priests were no match against the savage soldiers draped in red leather. Nick, Alex and Genis quickly sprung to action, and eventually all of the soldiers lay dead.

"Well, that was five shades of kick ass." Alex said after the melee was over. "Oh, I don't think we're done yet." Genis gasped as he looked at the hulking berserker emerging from the temple entrance "Ah, nonsense. I bet the only guys left are wimps who can't hold onto a bar of soap, let alone a blade." The berserker stood directly behind Alex. "I guess that general saved the kids with Downs Syndrome for last…" "Uh, Alex?" Nick said, standing next to Genis. "What are you two girls looking at, you should be triumphant! We managed to beat the _moderately intelligent___ones. Now, come on, let's put the rest of these jokers through some--" he turned around and ran into the berserkers hardened stomach. He looked up at the brawler, who had a battle hammer, a massive sword and a ball n' chain at his disposal.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes!" Alex chattered as he rolled out of the way of the brawlers massive hammer. Nick jumped onto the hammer and used the momentum to slash the man in the face with his wooden sword. "Ooh, ain't that harmful? What're you lookin' to do, give him a nice face full of splinters? Ow, that _hurts_. Ooh, be careful, they might just be infected!" Alex shouted. "Dude, shut up!" Nick yelled back as the berserker threw them.

"Well, we're dead. We're gonna get freakin' killed." Nick said as the berserker approached with his hammer. "Not me. Yo, elf-boy. I propose a murder-suicide pact. Let's stab each other in the chest with Nicks swords at the same time. One… two…" Just as Alex was about to stab Genis, a purple blur slashed the berserker and knocked him off his feet. They all looked up. "Who'n the heller you?!" Alex yelled, almost a little disappointed that he didn't get to stab anyone. "Get out of my way." He ordered. "Hey, sounds good to me, pops. I'm outta here!" Alex said as he took advantage of the situation and ran for the entrance of the temple.

Genis had his reservations, but after Nick shouted after Alex and ran inside, he followed him.

"Alex, you cad!" Nick screamed at him as he grabbed his blue and white collar and shook him about. "Why did you pull that stunt on us?!" "…Glad to see you too, Nick." Alex gasped with the air he could access. Nick let him go, embarrassed. The blonde rubbed his neck before commenting on Genis' prescence. "You brought Genis with you?" "Yeah. I brought the 'munchkin'…" Nick said, looking over to him. "E tu, Lloyd?" Genis asked. "…So, you're not going to believe me." "…Sorry Lloyd, but, it seems too outlandish for me." "Well, whatever you say." Alex said. He muttered 'asshole' under his breath as he walked.

"Hey, do you even know where you're going?" Genis asked after Alex. "Sure. I'll just follow the breadcrumbs that Raine was generous to leave me…" Alex said. "Well, wait up." Genis and Nick tried to catch up.

"…Do you ever have the feeling as if you're being watched?" Nick asked no one in particular. "Hell yeah, I do. So… Gimme that sword." Alex grabbed the sword out of Nicks hand and threw it into the darkness. There was a small scream, and the purple clad man from earlier limped out of the darkness.

"…You." Alex said, circling around him like a hungry shark. "Did you kill that berserker?" "I…I didn't have to… He got infected by a splinter wound… passed out… dead." The mercenary breathed. "Oh, _come on!_" Alex said, incredulous. "Alex, shouldn't we give him an apple gel, or something?" Genis asked. "He's more muscular than Nick. Let the pussy walk it off." Alex scoffed as he walked. "Here man. Sorry about my friend." Nick said as he slipped him an apple gel. "…Thank you. Does the Chosen have any idea where she's going?" the mercenary asked. "…Chosen?" Nick wondered. "Yes. The Chosen of Mana. Your blonde headed friend. Alex. The savior of the world." "…I know you didn't just include the words 'Alex' and 'Savior of the world' in the same string of sentences." Nick said, facepalming. The mercenary looked confused.

"Never mind. What's your name?" "Kratos. I'm a mercenary that has been paid by the town of Iselia to protect your friend Alex... That girl is as tough as nails. Nothing from that which I expected." "Nick then kicked into the fact that Kratos was not aware of who Alex was possessing, and assumed Alex stood for 'Alexandra Noble, The Chosen Of Mana' instead of 'Alexander Noble, Psychotic Freak'. He decided to play along. "Ah yeah. Alex is a tough old bird, but she's alright." "I sure hope so." Kratos said, rubbing his wound. Nick laughed and told him to come along.

"So, Genis… Can I have Raines number?" "Her… number?" Genis asked in confusion. "Yeah, her number. Celly." "I have no idea what you're talking about…" "Oh yeah… Right. Ugh, this is so fucked up." Alex sighed. "Anyway, dude, you're sisters hot." Alex said shamelessly. "Gah! Stop commenting on her!" Genis said, giving in. "I just like to get yer goat…" he said. Hearing this talk from Colettes voice and mouth was creepy to Genis. They all walked into the basement.

"Dayum. Check out that ring." Alex said as he observed a ring below on a small pedestal. "Dude, I'm gonna snag it!" "Alex, no!" Nick yelled. But it was too late, for Alex had already jumped down, and it look like he broke his legs. "Gaaaah!!" Alex screamed. He hissed in pain. "Shouldn't we give her an Apple Gel?" "…Let the pussy walk it off." Kratos said, disdainfully. He was enjoying the reversal.

After a long ten minutes, Alex finally obtained the ring. "Ahahahaha…" He gasped. He laughed, a hybrid of pleasure and pain. He tried to climb down, but instead fell down the stairs. Genis laughed. "Shut the fuck up, _Munch_." "Here, Alex." Nick said, dropping an apple gel down. Alex ate it, and regained his strength. He dexterously scurried across the rocks and returned upstairs.

Genis was about to talk, when Alex interrupted. "Shut up, _Munch_." "Munch? Is that what you're gonna call me?" Genis said. "Yeah, it's short for Munchkin… I'm probably going to alternate between 'Munch' and 'Pingas'." "Ugh…" "What do you say _now_, Genis? Havin' a change of heart?" Nick said, playfully." "I'm still fighting in favor of reason, _Lloyd_." Kratos looked seriously confused and almost uncomfortable.

Alex fired a small dart of flame at the large door, which granted them access. "I spits hot fiyah." He said as all of them walked in and used the warp panel.


	3. Rendezvous With The Holy

"What in the hell izzat?" Alex said, as light bathed down on them from an atrium. "An angel, I would assume…" "…Hm." Alex noted.

An angel, draped in green descended from the light. "I am Remiel…" someone passed gas very loudly in the room as he spoke. "He did it." Alex said, pointing to Genis. "…Ahem. I am here to guide the Chosen, in the quest for regeneration." Remiel said. "We, the Cruxis, bestow the Tower of Salvation upon the land of Sylvarant…"

As if on cue, a large tower of ivory rose from the ground several miles beyond the temple and reached the sky.

"…Mirrors! He used mirrors!" Alex screamed, like a heretic. "Head to the seal of Fire, release it, Chosen, and be prepared to gain your angelic abilities…" Remiel said. Demonic powers seemed to better befit Alex, but never one to object, Nick stood by.

"…Angelic abilities… yes… With that, bow down, for I shall become Alexander von Noble, Paladin Master of Worlds!" "…Chosen." "Yeah." "Before you leave, would you like to know who your father is?" "If you're insinuating that some Aryan guy with fake wings is my dad, you're bullshitting me." Alex said, frankly. Remiel disappeared with a scowl.

"Anyway, I shall be taking the Chosen." Kratos said. "What for?" "…Beats me." "We'll leave tomorrow at three, M'kay, Nick?" asked Alex. "Sure, Alex. Are you gonna leave me stuck with Munch?" "Yeah… Sorry." Alex said. "…Hm." Nick grunted. "Pressuming of course, you have no objections?" Genis asked. "Nah. You're alright. What do you propose we do to pass the time?" "Beats me. Play cards, talk, do nothing, have sex…" "…What was that last one?" "…Talk! Anyway, let's go, we have all day!" Genis said, hurrying excitedly.

"Hm…" Nick said as they walked by to Iselia. "What is it, Lloyd?" "I dunno. It's a little bit weird that we never saw Raine at the temple, don't you find?" Nick asked "Well, yes, I guess… Oh man… I hope she didn't see us!" Genis said, worrying as they headed to Raine and Genis' house so they could make some cookies.

"Well, guess what? 'The crazy white haired bitch' _did_." Raine said, as she stood in the corner. She was dressed totally in black, and a whip was coiled under her arm pit. "Eek." Nick said. "Oh man, now we're in for it…" Genis said, dropping to his knees. "Like it?" Raine asked as she cracked it in the air. "It's a little number I got from Colette. That kid's been acting _crazy_ as of late…" "**ALEX!** Ergh, I'm going to get you for this…" Nick shouted. "Shirts off, boys. Time for me to lay the smack-down on your asses…" "Oh shi-" Nick yelled as Raine proceeded to beat their asses to a pulp with the whip. "How you like that?!" Raine yelled as she struck the whip down the spine of the brown haired boy.

"Oh please… Stop!" Nick cried. "Oh, I'm not done yet…" Raine said, striking him one last time. "Alright. It's my brothers turn. Don't struggle and I'll make it easy." Raine said. Genis overcame his beating, with a few screams from both of them. (Nick imagined the screams, begs for mercy, and the whip lashes would have sounded bizarre from outside.) "Alright, I'm done… Lloyd, I'm going to be leaving with Kratos and Colette for the journey. Try to take care of my brother." "…I'll do my best, Madame Raine…" Nick said, brokenly. "Good boy…" Raine purred softly as she put on her orange suit, flicked her white hair and walked out the door.


	4. Lloyds Diary

_(Not much to say here, just a little bit of Nick to Raine fluff… I might make this an enlarged pairing later in the story.)_

* * *

"Ugh…" Nick said, quietly. "I'm amazed Lloyd. You're not belly aching about your wounds as much as I thought you would." Genis said weakly. "Heh. I have a high threshold for pain…" he groaned slightly. "Genis, do you mind if I spend a few minutes to myself, alone?" "Uh, sure, Lloyd. Whatever you say…" Genis said, a little bit disappointed.

Nick walked outside to the school house. He made a little mental map of the town of Iselia since wandering around with Genis. He wanted to take a further look inside of it, and it also guaranteed him a quiet place to be alone. "Hm…" He thought as he looked at a Diary that Lloyd must have brought out to class. He questioned his intelligence to bring such a top secret item into the public, and he questioned his own intelligence for not guarding his secrets. He did not know where Lloyd lived. He was sure that Raine wouldn't mind if he simply slept in here.

He decided to keep the diary for safe keeping and write an entry. He sat down on Raines desk and wrote.

_Dear Lloyd_

_Instead of writing this entry to the Diary I am writing in, I wanted instead to address it to you, so that when perhaps you regain your own body and mindset, you shall be able to look at the force that possessed your body and mind._

_I am Nick Ecquin, and me and a mad gentleman named Alexander Noble it would seem, have possessed you and Colette Brunel respectively. It would seem as though I was transmitted to your brain after Raine hit you with a chalk board eraser… Alexander (Referred to from now on as 'Alex') must have possessed Colette sometime earlier, as her actions and words befitted only his…_

_Your friend, Genis Sage, was skeptical to believe this when I told him. Alex almost instantly held him in a state of contempt, calling him "Munch" and making innuendos out of his name. I hope you forgive his immaturity._

_Alex, although a loyal friend shares my conflict, and I am running out of options. I have to talk to someone about this. Someone I know will understand… _

Nick looked around. He assumed, after all that absolute privacy and lockdown would be here. Who would come to a school house on their own hours?

"Lloyd?"

…Except for, possibly, the professor.

His eyes snapped up, and both were frozen in place for a moment. Nick broke the awkward silence. "Yes… Um…" "What are you doing here?" Raine asked, softly. "I… I just forgot something… Er, I'll be returning to my house now…" Nick said. He was blushing. Raine gently laughed behind her hand. "I see." "Miss Raine, I…" "…_Miss _Raine?" "Er, I'm sorry, do you prefer Professor?" Nick asked, almost hiding behind Lloyds diary. "No, I like it… Miss Raine… nobody calls me that nowadays." She said, as if she were trying to sing a song that she almost forgot the lyrics to.

"Hm…" Nick said. "Lloyd, what's gotten into you?" Raine asked, laughing a bit. Nick laughed a little bit to himself, although nervously. "_Think man, think! There's gotta be an excuse you can pull to make this all seem logical!_" "Miss Raine, I have amnesia." "_...You bombed that one._" "You have… amnesia." Raine pressed. "Yes. I don't know where my house is. Miss Raine, may I please stay here for the night?" "Lloyd, I'm not going to question this, but yes. You can stay here if you like… And, Lloyd?" "Yes, Madame Raine?" "…May I please look at your back?" Raine asked, as if she too were uncertain of the way she would sound. "…Um, yes, Madame. It's the least I could do..." Nick said, although he was admittedly, a bit nervous.

"Oh… Lloyd, I'm sorry. I had no idea what came over me…" Raine apologized once she saw Nick's bruises and cuts. "Ah, no… It's alright." Nick said, smiling. "No, it's not. It was irrational of me to do that." "It served its purpose! After all, I relearned not to be a burden to you, right?" Nick chose not to say the fact that he actually enjoyed it immensely. "Ah, it would seem as though you have also regained your ability to make even the darkest situations seem lighter." Raine chuckled to herself as she softly put down Nicks red shirt, lightly patting it down, as if she were afraid of hitting a wound or bruise.

"Miss Raine?" Nick asked, timidly. "Yes, Lloyd?" "Thank you." Nick nodded. "You're very welcome." Raine smiled as she closed the door.

"_I think I might have found a candidate in your teacher, Madame Raine."_

He finished the entry and closed the diary before sleeping on the floor, alone.


End file.
